The present invention relates to the field of terminal device, and specially, relates to a terminal device having a particular antenna structure.
Currently, a terminal device such as a notebook computer uses a metallic house or a plastic house to accommodate hardware such as display, main board and processor. Further, the terminal device usually comprises an antenna for WIFI communication or 3G communication. Here, the antenna usually needs a certain electro-magnetic headroom area (there is no metallic material nearby) to obtain higher signal receiving/transmitting quality. In the design that the terminal device uses the metallic house and provides the antenna in the metallic house, an electro-magnetic shield characteristic of the metallic house usually influences the signal receiving/transmitting quality of the antenna, thus the electro-magnetic headroom area needs to be set on the metallic house (e.g., by a integrated shaping using the plastic and the metal). Further, in the design that the terminal device uses the plastic house and provides the antenna in the plastic house, a relative positional relationship between the antenna and the metallic material of other hardware needs to be considered to ensure an adequate electro-magnetic headroom area. In either means, the design complexity and the cost of the terminal device are usually increased.